Spain's ass xD
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: Romano ve a Francia tocando el ... de Antonio y siente celos y ¿envidia?   ¿Como reaccionará y que pasará después?


Mi primer fic :D Gracias por la ayuda AngelusyCaim *manda besos*

* * *

Francia solía ponerse de muy buen humor cuando España tenía problemas. Es más, entre más problemas y preocupaciones tuviera su vecino, mejor para él. Eso era un hecho más que probado. Y no es que Francia fuera una mala persona, de esas que disfrutan de los infortunios y desdichas de los demás, y menos cuando se trata de su buen amigo Antonio. Claro que no, Francia no es tan cruel para regocijarse en las penas de otro … a no ser que se trate de Inglaterra. Es solo que Antonio se vuelve excesivamente distraído si se preocupa … y las manos de Francia se vuelven más ligeras que de costumbre …

Por resumirlo de alguna forma, un problema en territorio español significaba para el rubio un viaje con todos los gastos pagados hacia "_el sur" _de España … para hacer buen turismo. ¡Y menudo turismo! … tan suave al tacto, tan bien formado … cada nalga con esa redondez tan … tan …

**_[Censura. Siga leyendo abajo y disculpe las molestias. Censuramos por su bien, así que no se queje e ignore a Francia si su intención es llegar virgen al matrimonio]_**

Y realmente en eso consistía la alegría de Francia. Esa era la razón por la que el rubio parecía estar corriendo entre arco iris de colores y pétalos de rosas cada vez que oía hablar sobre alguna dificultad o preocupación en el país vecino.

Por eso corría a _toda_ prisa en ese mismo momento, hacia la frontera de su país, después de recibir la llamada angustiada de Antonio pidiéndole consejo. Su cara de felicidad solo era comparable a la de un niño en Disneyland, o la de un pedofilo al que acaban de nombrar encargado de una guardería. Al parecer, iba dando saltos y lanzando besos al aire. No se sabe como, pero sus pestañas parecían haber triplicado su tamaño (quizás se puso rimel) y en su ojos rebozaban lagrimas de dicha y gozo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con el español ya esperándole. Parecía extrañamente desanimado. No hubo un saludo exageradamente efusivo o amistoso, ni comentarios fuera de lugar, ni bromas, ni alegria alguna. Tan solo una débil sonrisa, un tanto forzada para su gusto. Definitivamente no era el mismo de siempre …

Seguro tendría algún problema.

"Maravilloso~~" Se dijo Francia interiormente. Casi se sintió mal por eso. Casi~~

* * *

Romano se dirigía a la casa de Antonio para comprobar como se encontraba. Últimamente, la crisis mundial tenía preocupado a España, quien veía como sus políticos seguían haciendo uso de la palabrería y defendiendo sus intereses propios, en vez de los del país como debía ser.

Lo que espero Romano, fue encontrar al bastardo deprimido por dicho problema … pero lo que encontró fue bastante diferente. Muy diferente …

Extremadamente diferente.

Ante sus ojos apareció la mayor aberración inimaginable que en la vida espero ver (Según él. Según muchas fans el paraiso). Allí, ante él, se encontraba el español junto a Francis, ambos de espaldas a él. Antonio parecía estar hablando de algo sin parar, mientras Francia dirigía su mano lentamente hacia … abajo. Y más abajo. Y más abajo aún … y … oh dios. ¡Maldito pervertido de mierda!

Romano sintió la ira hervir dentro de él como nunca antes. ¿Es que Antonio solo le detendría cuando ese roce pasase a ser algo más? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y que pasa si en realidad le gusta el francés y por eso ...?

¡No! ¡Eso si que no lo iba a permitir!

¡España no puede, quiere o debe gustarle ese tipo, y definitivamente él, Lovino Vargas, no va ha permitir estas confianzas porque ... porque no y punto!

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, fue corriendo hacia ellos, se paró en seco, se quitó el zapato y lo lanzó con toda su mala leche en dirección al pobre rubio, quien recibió el zapatazo justo en la cara. Luego, el italiano empezó a recitar un largo discurso lleno de maldiciones e insultos muy variados y originales.

Mientras Antonio lo miraba completamente atónito, Francia sonrió pícaramente. Él era el país del amor, y por tanto, una exhibición de celos tan obvia era muy fácil de detectar. Abandonó el lugar que ocupaba junto a Antonio y se dirigió hacia el italiano, aún con aquella sonrisilla traviesa en su rostro. Por su parte, Romano dejo de maldecir y empezó a temblar de miedo al verle acercarse, por lo que empezó a retroceder, poniendo su manos al frente como protección. España miró la escena con cierto recelo, pero decidió quedarse donde estaba y permanecer pendiente a lo que sea que Francia iba a hacer. Cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Romano le oyese y España no, Francia se paró y susurró:

- Así que … tú también quieres tocarlo.

¿Tocar?

Romano cambió su expresión de terror por una de desconcierto. A que se referiría cuando dijo … oh … NO. No me digas que se refiere a …

- ¿T-tocar? ¿Tocar el qué, b-bastardo?

- No te hagas el desentendido, mon chéri. Ya sabes muy~~ bien~~ el que.

- Y-yo n-no … n-no sé de que me hablas - Empezó a sentir como ardían sus mejillas, ahora visiblemente al rojo vivo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? No es como si Francia estuviera a punto de descubrir ningún secreto … nada de nada …

Tragó dos veces y permaneció quieto como una estatua. Si se puede considerar quieto el que estuviera temblando ligeramente … tanto que taladraría el suelo si sigue así ...

Francis lo miró por unos segundos y simplemente rió.

- Así que tú no quieres tocar ese culo, ¿eh? Pillín~~

En ese momento, a Romano se le paró el mundo. Literalmente.

Por supuesto que él no quería tocar nada. Nada de nada. Dios, no. No. Que asco.

No sabe de lo que el rubio está hablando. Es solo que su mente está jugando con él y no está trabajando correctamente. El trasero de Antonio no es atractivo. El trasero de un hombre no puede ser atractivo. Hombre y atractivo no pegan. Es como mezclar chocolate y ketchup.

No. El culo de Antonio es un asco de culo. No es atractivo … ni perfecto. Ni dan unas ganas locas de tocarlo y agarrarlo con fuerza cuando lleva esos pantalones tan apretados que dejan bien marcadas esas perfectas nalgas, tan bien puestas que deben ser obra del Señor, y que hacen babear a cualquiera y ahogarse en sus propias babas, y que …

No.

NO.

No, no ,no, no.

Está mal. Maldita sea.

Esto está mal.

Esto es mortalmente gay. Y no solo gay. Mortalmente gay. Esa clase de cosas gays que ves y a los 2 segundos estas huyendo lejos, muy lejos, como si tu vida dependiera de ello (en realidad, tu vida depende de ello). Luego de huir, ruegas para que te hagan un lavado de cerebro y así poder vivir sin traumas el resto de tu existencia.

Romano se sobresaltó cuando el rubio se acercó un poco más y susurró un: "_No sabes lo que te pierdes~~_"

Y en dos segundos, Francia yacía medio muerto en el suelo por un cabezazo letal. Romano miró hacia el inconciente Francia mientras frotaba su cabeza adolorida. Ya no solía usar esta técnica muy a menudo, pero por el bien de su cráneo (y el estómago de su víctima) debería abandonar de una vez por todas ese hábito. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia España, que se acercaba rapidamente hasta ellos.

España miró a su "pequeño" Lovi con cierta confusión, y Lovino solo giró su cara hacia otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo y negandose a contarle cual fue la vergonzosa razón de tal ataque. Luego, observó como el español comprobaba si su vecino estaba muerto ... pero afortunadamente tan solo estaba un poquito adolorido. Parecía muy preocupado por Francia, y ese hecho hizo que Romano hinchara los mofletes y cruzara los brazos, como un niño chico en plena rabieta. Antonio no lo notó porque estaba ayudando a Francia y estaba de espaldas a Lovino ... encontrandose ligeramente agachado ... y ... oh dios ...

Antonio finalmente terminó de ayudar y miró a la cara a su lindo italiano, como a veces solía denominarle, pero este de repente parecía ausente, como si estuviera en trance mientras su sonrojo se incrementaba por segundos. Puso su mano en el hombro del menor, que de repente despertó del trance y levantó la vista, hasta que quedaron mirándose ambos a los ojos … fijamente.

- _**¡ ¡ Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! !  
**_

Y Romano, sin razón aparente, salió corriendo mientras chillaba de forma extraña ... y gay.

Lo único que el pobre italiano tuvo en mente durante una semana, cada vez que veía a Antonio, fue … cierta parte de su anatomía.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que tocar ese culo …

Y le gusto …

Y a Antonio también le gusto …

...

...

Y a Francia le gusto mucho más, ya que los observaba por la ventana …

...

...

* * *

Fic inspirado en estas maravillosas imagenes cof cof cof dondeelprotagonistaeselcu**deAntonio cof cof cof esperfecto cof cof cof yaquisierayotenerloamialcance cof cof cof

h t t p : / / s845. photobucket. com/ albums/ ab15/ El_pollito_de_Prusia/ ?action=view¤t;=8f177af7. pbw

h t t p : / / browse. deviantart. com/ ?q=dat%20ass%20spain&order=9&offset=24#/ d2qpzhy

h t t p : / / little-tanoshii-gaki. deviantart. com/ art/ Hetalia-Spain-Dat-Ass-169688751?q=boost%3Apopular+dat+ass+spain&qo=0

Copia y pega sin los espacios que añadi =3=


End file.
